


Take Me To My Limits

by emojidun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Tyler, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grinding, Lapdance, Lip Sync Battle, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, Teasing, Top Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojidun/pseuds/emojidun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tyler's always been a competitive sort of person, and when they had been asked to compete on Lip Sync Battle, Tyler versus Josh, he had taken it really, very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To My Limits

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon that requested it, heres a lip sync battle channing tatum vs his wife au that i completely lost control of!!! i wouldve finished it sooner, but every time i watched the video for reference id get distracted and accidentally end up watching lip sync battles for hours ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ tylers dance is a teensy bit different than channing tatums wifes but unfortunately,,,, josh wasnt in magic mike so i figured having tyler act out a scene from magic mike wouldnt be as funny 
> 
> also,,,, for reference and those of you that dont know [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbnoG2dsUk0) is the song tyler dances to
> 
> anyway!!!!!!!!! enjoy the sin!!

Josh is still sort of out of breath as he slumps back in his seat, grinning crookedly and waving towards the audience as their cheers slowly die down. 

 

"That's gonna be a tough act to follow," the host says, and Josh doesn't wanna pat himself on the back, or anything, but he's right. He'd done good. Tyler had gone first, and he'd done a pretty incredible My Chemical Romance rendition, and Josh'll be the first to admit, he had kinda been worried. He hadn't been sure if he'd be able to compete with him, or if Tyler had really just won, then and there, but he's pretty sure he had just pulled through with his own, pretty amazing rendition of Rick Springfield. 

 

Honestly, he's pretty proud of himself. He thinks he might actually have a chance at winning. 

 

"Do you think you're up for it?" The host asks Tyler, who's standing on stage next to him in baggy sweatpants and a wife beater and a snapback Josh is, like, eighty percent sure Tyler must've borrowed from him. 

 

"I think I'm up for it," he says, and he glances over at Josh as he says it. Josh has his doubts, honestly — his version of Jesse's Girl had been pretty fucking fantastic, if he does say so himself — but he doesn't really know what Tyler's hiding up his sleeve, and realistically, it could be anything. 

 

Tyler's always been a competitive sort of person, and when they had been asked to compete on Lip Sync Battle, Tyler versus Josh, he had taken it really, very seriously. He hadn't told Josh which songs he had picked, he had banned him from wherever he had been rehearsing, and when they had arrived at the studio, he had totally disappeared and Josh hadn't seen him until they'd walked out on stage together. Even then, they'd barely had time to smile and introduce themselves before it had come time for Tyler to perform first and he'd disappeared again. 

 

He'd kinda come outta left field with his My Chemical Romance cover, and Josh had been almost as surprised as he had been impressed. Really, Tyler's next song could be anything. Not that Josh is particularly worried or anything, 'cause he isn't, but he'll admit that he's curious. Tyler's in a snapback, and even after watching Josh's amazing performance, he's confident, and Josh is really, honestly, incredibly curious. 

 

"Alright," the host says, nodding, "alright." 

 

Tyler flashes a smirk in Josh's direction, and, alright, maybe he's also the tiniest bit worried. 

 

"I trust you," the host continues as he nods again. "The stage is yours. Take it away." 

 

Tyler nods, and the host claps him once on the shoulder before crossing the stage to heave himself down into the chair next to Josh's. Tyler smirks again before he starts to shake himself out, and Josh swears that he can see Tyler wink in his direction before all the stage lights are suddenly switched off. The stage is left in almost complete darkness, and, alright, Josh is worried. 

 

The lights stay out for a moment, two, before a single spotlight flickers on over centre stage. The light slants down around Tyler, who's straddling a folding chair, head bowed, back to the audience. Josh doesn't really know what to think, until Tyler slowly lifts his head, and the opening chords of his song start to play, loud and low. 

 

It's Pony by Ginuwine. Naturally. 

 

"Oh, God," Josh says aloud. The host laughs loudly next to him, and the audience immediately starts to cheer, as Tyler turns his snapback on backwards and starts to roll his hips in time with the bass. 

 

"Oh, God," Josh says again. 

 

He can actually feel his throat tighten as he watches Tyler grind against the chair, gripping the back with both hands as he rolls his body in time with the music. The audience cheers, as the host laughs again, and Josh makes a weak attempt at picking his jaw up off the floor before the lyrics start and Tyler swings around to face the crowd. 

 

He spreads his thighs again, rather obscenely, and grips the seat of the chair as he leans his head back and grinds against it slowly. It's erotic, quite honestly, and Josh's tongue threatens to dry out in his mouth as he watches him. He rolls his hips slowly, steadily, and Josh doesn't think he could look away even if he wanted to. 

 

Still mouthing the words, Tyler leans forward slowly, arching his back as he rolls his hips against the chair again. He grips the legs, and somebody in the audience whistles loudly as he rolls his shoulders and grinds more quickly against the metal. 

 

The movement of his hips doesn't so much as falter as he straightens up again, lifting his arms up and over his head. He snaps his hips up once, twice, before he lowers his arms, folding his fingers over his snapback and leaning back as he rocks more slowly against the chair. 

 

"Oh, God," Josh says again, and he sounds almost winded. 

 

Tyler suddenly closes his legs, and lifts himself to his feet, raising his arms above his head again before he drops into a crouch and slowly rolls his hips. Another person whistles, as the rest of the crowd kinda shrieks, and Tyler drops his hands to his thighs as he rises to his feet again. Standing in place, he rolls his hips again, slowly easing his hands up his thighs, his waist, to the hemline of his wife beater. He curls his fingers into the fabric, and as he rolls his hips again, he eases it up his stomach, teasing, before suddenly releasing his grip on the fabric and letting it drop back into place. 

 

There's a chorus of disapproving noises from the audience, before Tyler suddenly turns his back to the audience, dropping into a crouch again and grinding against the air once, twice, before he lifts himself to his feet again. The crowd cheers again, and Tyler rolls his shoulders with the bass, before he turns the slightest bit on his heel and starts to stalk towards Josh. 

 

Josh doesn't really comprehend what's happening for a moment, two moments, until Tyler is standing at the platform at Josh's feet and beckoning him closer. He holds one hand behind his back as he waves Josh closer with the other, and Josh doesn't really have any time to react before two other guys, shirtless and in the same sweatpants as Tyler, are grabbing him by the arms and guiding him towards the chair on the stage. 

 

Josh can hear the host cackling as he's lowered into the chair, a random, shirtless guy on either side of him and Tyler's hand on his chest. Tyler's smirking, and Josh swallows thickly as the random, shirtless guys walk back off the stage and Tyler swings himself into his lap. 

 

The audience shrieks again, and Josh has to try really hard not to swallow his own tongue. He hopes he doesn't look as gone as he feels as Tyler smirks again, keeping his hands pressed to Josh's chest as he rocks against him once, quickly. He lifts himself up on his knees, before he drops back down in his lap, rocking against him once, twice more before he slides from his lap and onto his knees at his feet. 

 

He grinds quickly against the floor, and the audience shrieks again, before Tyler rocks back up on his knees to forcefully push Josh's knees apart. When he climbs back onto the chair, he stands between Josh's thighs, tangling a hand in his hair and snapping his hips once, twice towards his face. Josh is sort of dizzy, and the crowds cheers, before Tyler drops forcefully back into his lap and turns to face the audience, back against Josh's chest. He grinds against him in time with the bass, and Josh wonders if Tyler can feel how horribly, achingly hard he is. 

 

He has to bite his tongue to keep himself from doing something embarrassing — moaning, maybe, or coming in his pants — before Tyler pushes back against him again and reaches out to take both of his hands in his own. He keeps grinding against him as he runs Josh's hands up the inside of Tyler's thighs, over his hips, up his chest, before he suddenly releases Josh's hands and skirts his own fingertips along the inseam of Josh's jeans. He just barely brushes over his cock before he reaches up and behind himself, gripping Josh's hair as he continues to grind against him. He grips Josh's thigh with the other, and the movement of his hips starts to quicken before he suddenly slips from Josh's lap again. He folds an arm over his head again as he grinds against the floor, rolling his hips in time with the last few chords of the song. 

 

He inches towards the edge of the stage, and a few members of the audience reach out to tug at his clothes and tuck fake dollar bills into his waistband. He rolls his shoulders before he lifts himself to his feet again, stalking back to Josh and climbing back onto the chair between his thighs. He lifts the snapback from his own head to pull it onto Josh's, and he uses his grip on it to keep Josh's head still as he snaps his hips towards his face again. The audience shrieks again, before Tyler drops back down into his lap, turning to face the audience as the last few notes of the song filter through the speakers. He rolls his hips to the last few beats before he finally stills, slumping back against Josh's chest as the audience shrieks and whistles and roars for him.

 

Josh can feel Tyler laugh as much as he can hear it, and it takes every ounce of self restraint he has to keep from fucking him then and there. He has to grind his teeth, hands balled into fists on his thighs as the host plods over again, laughing, and Tyler heaves himself back to his feet. 

 

"Tyler!" The host cheers, shaking his head as he laughs again. The audience cheers, and he waits a moment for them to start to calm down before he continues, "I guess you were right. You were up for it." Tyler grins as the audience shrieks, and the host laughs again. "I gotta say, man. If this singing thing doesn't work out for you," he says, laughing, and the audience burst into another chorus of cheers and whistles. 

 

Tyler grins again, waving gratefully towards the audience. 

 

The host laughs, clapping a hand over his heart before he rounds on Josh, whose knuckles are white and who's breathing almost as heavily as Tyler. "Josh," he says, and he's kinda blurry around the edges when Josh looks up at him. "What did you think about Tyler's performance?" 

 

"Uh," Josh replies, and the host laughs again, before he turns away to address the cameras and the audience. 

 

"There we have it," he says. "When we come back, Josh is gonna perform his last song, and we're gonna have to pick a winner. Stick around." 

 

The audience cheers again, before somebody off stage tells them to cut, and a swarm of crew members advance on the stage to move and adjust props for Josh's second performance. It takes Josh a solid thirty seconds before he can even force himself to his feet and get out of their way, rigid and unsteady on his feet. Trying to take a deep breath, he glances across the stage at Tyler, who's already watching him, smirking, and who winks when he catches Josh's eye. 

 

Something in Josh snaps, then, and he growls, eyes darkening as his knuckles turn white. When Tyler walks off stage towards their dressing room, Josh follows, and he's on Tyler almost before the door swings shut behind him. 

 

"Do you think you're fucking funny?" He murmurs hotly, plastering his chest against Tyler's back. He wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Tyler flush against him, and he can hear Tyler's breath catch in his throat as he rocks against him slowly. He's so hard it's actually making him kind of dizzy, and he can't help that he hisses softly against Tyler's throat at the friction. 

 

He can feel Tyler swallow thickly, but still, he says innocently, "you didn't like it?" 

 

"Do you like teasing me?" Josh continues lowly, as if he hadn't spoken, and he can feel Tyler shiver in his arms. "Do you like getting me hard when you know I can't do anything about it?" Tyler doesn't say anything, and Josh bites at the side of his throat, slowly rocking against him again. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, baby boy?" 

 

Tyler makes a soft sort of sound, almost a whimper, and Josh nips at his skin again as he manhandles him towards the couch in the corner. He pins Tyler against one of the arms, pressing his hips against the swell of his ass. "Answer me," he murmurs, and he can hear Tyler's breath hitch again. 

 

"I'm sorry," he breathes, and Josh rocks against him again, slow. 

 

"That's not good enough," he says lowly. He presses Tyler against the arm of the couch as he rocks against him again, one hand on the leather, the other on Tyler's hip. 

 

Tyler whimpers again, and Josh can feel goosebumps break out over his skin, under his fingertips. "Are you gonna punish me?" He asks, and Josh growls from somewhere low in his throat as he rolls his hips against him again. 

 

"I'm gonna fuck you," he tells him, biting at the hollow of his throat again as Tyler inhales sharply. "You're gonna feel me for days. You're gonna sit out there in front of all of those cameras, and you're gonna be thinking of me," he whispers, "of how you can still feel me, of how good I feel inside you." 

 

He rocks against him again, just the very lightest of touches, but Tyler quickly pushes back against him again as he moans. "Please," he whimpers, and Josh doesn't need to be told twice. 

 

With the very last of his self restraint, he pulls away from Tyler, crossing the room again to the table in the opposite corner. His bag is propped open on top of it, and he rifles through it quickly for a bottle of lube, that he thumbs open and starts to smooth over his fingers as he walks back over to Tyler. He's still pressed against the arm of the couch, and, after placing the lube down next to him, Josh presses down on the small of Tyler's back with his free, dry hand. Tyler obediently bends over the arm of the couch, arching his back and pushing his ass out, and Josh has to pause for a moment just to stare at him, eyes dark. 

 

He's just so fucking pretty, really, so much it's nearly unbelievable, and Josh has to bite his lip as he pulls Tyler's joggers and briefs down in one, fell tug. Tyler shivers, and Josh makes a soft sound he hopes is soothing as he brushes the slick fingertips of his other hand over Tyler's exposed hole. 

 

Tyler inhales sharply, and Josh shushes him again, leaning down to kiss the back of Tyler's shoulder as he pushes the very tip of his first finger into him. He starts to pull it out, before he presses back in the rest of the way, and the soft, breathy sound that Tyler makes sort of echoes around inside Josh's skull. 

 

Groaning softly, he crooks his finger the smallest bit, just barely brushing against Tyler's prostate before he's pulling out again. Tyler jolts, and Josh grips his hip with his free hand, thumbing soothingly over his skin as he pushes his finger back in slowly. He waits until Tyler starts to squirm, whimpering impatiently, before he presses in with a second finger, then with a third. He spreads them apart slowly, taking his time, watching Tyler as his breath quickens and he gets more and more impatient. 

 

Josh kinda wants to make him suffer, in all honestly, like Tyler had already made him suffer, but it's hard when Tyler's so fucking pretty and Josh has been hard for what feels like hours. Finally, he can't take it anymore, and he leans over to kiss Tyler's shoulder again as he brushes just the tip of his middle finger over his prostate. Tyler jolts again, moaning loudly, and Josh kisses the side of his throat as he shushes him softly. "Are you ready for me, baby boy?" He murmurs. "Do you think you're ready for my cock?" 

 

Tyler nods so quickly it nearly makes Josh dizzy. "Please," he breathes, gasping softly. "Please, I need you. Need to feel you." 

 

Josh doesn't think he could say no, even if he wanted to. Ignoring Tyler's soft sounds of protest, he pulls his fingers out again, before wiping them quickly on the leather of the couch and crossing back over to his bag. He can hear Tyler whimper impatiently, and he groans again, making quick work of it as he fumbles through the bag again for a condom. He holds it between his teeth as he walks back over to Tyler, already pulling his belt off and popping the button on his jeans. 

 

He pushes them down his thighs with his boxers, groaning again at the feeling of cool air on his neglected, overheated skin. Tearing open the foil with his teeth, he rolls the condom on quickly, and pours another generous amount of lube into his palm before he finally gets a hand around his cock. 

 

He groans again, loud and low, as he leans his head back and his eyes flutter shut. He moves his hand quickly, coating himself and the condom with lube, but it isn't until Tyler makes another breathy, impatient sound that he lifts his head again to line himself up. He presses his free hand to the small of Tyler's back, thumbing over his back through the fabric of his wife beater as he grips the very base of his cock with other. "Please," Tyler breathes again, and that's it for Josh, really. 

 

He ducks his head, taking a deep, shuddering sort of breath as he starts to push the very tip of his cock into Tyler. Tyler only whimpers again, pushing his hips back the smallest bit, and Josh, thumbing across Tyler's back again, moves to grip Tyler's hip with his other hand as he pushes inside him the rest of the way. 

 

Tyler's back arches obscenely as he moans again, breathless. Josh can see his hands scrambling for purchase, clutching at the glossy leather of the couch, and he can feel him shudder when Josh grips his hips with both hands, keeping him still. Keeping him pressed against the arm of the couch, he pulls out almost completely, waiting for Tyler's soft, broken gasp of impatience before he snaps his hips and pushes back in. 

 

Tyler gasps again, shivering beneath Josh's hands, and Josh groans from somewhere low in his throat. He holds tighter to Tyler's hip with one hand, as he reaches out again with the other, tangling his fingers in his long, damp hair. He tugs sharply when he fucks back into Tyler, and Tyler makes a loud, high sound that's almost a wail. 

 

"Baby boy," Josh murmurs, and it's a wonder that he can still talk, really, because he can't think much else besides _Tyler_ , and _fuck_. "You like it when I pull your hair?" 

 

Tyler nods once, sharply, and Josh pulls again, snapping his hips more forcefully. "You like it when I use you, love?" He murmurs, and Tyler's breath hitches. 

 

"Oh," he breathes, and Josh can see his knuckles whiten against the leather when he fucks back into him, quick and hard. "Josh," he gasps, and it's easily the most beautiful thing Josh has ever heard in his life. 

 

He groans, holding tighter to Tyler's hip until he's sure he's gripping bruises into the skin. He fucks him more quickly, more relentlessly, until Tyler suddenly tenses beneath him, arching his back as he cries out so loudly Josh can feel the vibrations beneath his fingertips. 

 

"There," Tyler gasps, crying out again when Josh squeezes his hip and pushes back into him, directly against his prostate. "Josh," he breathes again, gasping. "Josh, J, _please_ , Josh." 

 

Josh is helpless to do anything but comply. Tugging at Tyler's hair again, he fucks into him quicker, harder, and pushes directly against his prostate with every shift of his hips. Tyler writhes, squirming and gasping and babbling beneath Josh's hands, and it only takes another relentless, well aimed thrust before he's tensing beneath him again. 

 

"J," he breathes, voice breaking. "I'm close." 

 

Josh snaps his hips again, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Come for me, baby boy," he murmurs, and Tyler gasps again. 

 

He rocks back against Josh's cock, and Josh only has to snap his hips two, three more times before Tyler's crying out loudly and coming beneath him. He arches his back, tightening obscenely around Josh's cock, and Josh can only manage another few, sloppy thrusts before he's moaning loudly and coming, too. 

 

He can hear his blood rushing in his ears as he does, and he groans again, slowly releasing his tense grip on Tyler's hair and his hip. Tyler's slumped against the arm of the couch, and Josh leans forward to kiss the back of his neck as the thumbs soothingly over the bruised skin of his hip. He wants to say something sweet, maybe soothing, but before he can even begin to formulate words there's a sharp knock at the door. 

 

"Guys?" A voice calls, and it's unfamiliar. "We're rolling again in five." 

 

"Uh," Josh replies intelligently, and he can feel Tyler giggle more than he can actually hear it. 

 

"We'll be right there," he calls, wrecked. 

 

It takes Josh almost a minute before he can force his limbs to move again, kissing Tyler's shoulder as he pulls out of him slowly. He ties off the condom and leaves it in the bin in the bathroom, fumbling with his belt as he pads back to the couch. 

 

"Y'alright?" He asks Tyler, kissing his damp hair, and Tyler nods. 

 

He takes his snapback from Josh's head and pulls it on again, presumably to cover up the horrible mess Josh had made of his hair. "I'm alright," he agrees, pressing a kiss to Josh's lips as he grins. "C'mon, now. I have a competition to win." 

 

"Hey," Josh protests. "There's still time. I could win."

 

Josh totally doesn't win. 

 

He can't really bring himself to care, though.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://fratboydun.tumblr.com)!! im always taking prompts/requests so dont be afraid to hmu


End file.
